Carrier
1x | weapon = Sweeper | range = 5m | excmods = Vacuum Striker }} Carrier is a utility Sentinel with the signature ability to vacuum up nearby items into its master's inventory and its unique shotgun Sweeper featuring high stopping power—if not the highest DPS of any other Sentinels' weapons. Unlike most other sentinels, Carrier has an extra polarity slot. Bugs *Clients experience a delay for Carrier's ability to detect and vacuum up items. **Update 10.0.2.0 almost resolved this bug, it still occurs sometimes with reduced delays. * When disrupted by an Ancient Disruptor, your energy is reduced to 0 for the duration of the disruption. Carrier will still automatically collect all energy orbs in range, which will waste orbs if you are still disrupted. **The same happens every time you aren't at full energy, health or spare ammunition, even if it's just a single point below the max. *Sometimes, Carrier will cause ammo drops to hover below the sentinel and be impossible to pick up. This can result in the player running out of ammo while having several magazines floating in the air. * Its shotgun, regardless of the sentinel it is on, has trouble targeting enemies in Vauban's Bastille and the sentinel will shoot at the ground below the enemies instead. * After getting knocked down by Infested Healers or using Frost's Avalanche ability, Carrier will halt picking items up for about 1 minute, but will resume if you reload or block. Notes * The max range at which Vacuum will pick up drops seems to be 10 (in-game) meters. * Carrier's Striker precept has a shorter enemy detection range than other sentinels. Giving it any other weapon will not alter the range at which it attacks enemies. Vice versa, giving another sentinel the Sweeper shotgun may result in reduced efficiency, landing less shots on target due to bullet spread and less damage because of the damage falloff on shotguns. * The shotgun fires in 2 shot bursts. Both the speed of the bursts as well as the time between bursts can be improved by both Shotgun Spazz and Accelerated Blast. If it kills an enemy, it will immediately shoot at the next enemy, even if this may exceed his normal fire rate. He can kill large groups of weak enemies very fast as long as they do not take more than 2 shots to kill. Using Ammo Stock at 50% will increase the sentinel's attack to a three round burst. * Its shotgun has a polarity slot. * Vacuum is able to collect virtually all types of drops within range: resources, mods, ammo drops, credits, health/energy/affinity orbs, nav coordinates and even life support in Survival missions. * Since it will collect life support drops in Survival, you may want to consider staying away from drops if your life support is close to 100%, in order not to waste any drops by Carrier picking them up. However, Carrier is still useful to have on Survival missions, because he will make it easier for you to collect ammo, loot and health/energy orbs. In later game situations, you can quickly rush through an area while you leave the oxygen collecting to Carrier. * If rushing, it is recommended to place Vacuum in a precept above Striker so it will prioritize collecting loot instead of shooting. * The Sweeper weapon can ragdoll enemies which have just survived a previous ragdoll effect (particularly noticeable with Soul Punch) if Carrier shoots them before they start to recover. It also seems to have an unnaturally high chance to ragdoll enemies with a killing blow. Enemies ragdolled and thrown in the air by Vauban's Bounce can send enemies flying very far distances away from you, although when on the Carrier sentinel it may not have enough range to target the enemy when bounced. * Vacuum does not give you the stuff it sucks up, rather it grabs items and places them below Carrier, where you will touch them and receive them. (Therefore, if you are sprinting and the carrier is trying to catch up, you will be too far away to gain the loot, and stopping to allow the carrier to catch up will be required before loot is given) Trivia *Carrier was added in Update 10 *The Carrier was the first Sentinel with an alternate skin that changes its appearance completely, in the form of the Para skin released in Update 13. Sentinel Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this sentinel. Skins PetParrotBundle.png|'Para' Exclusive to the Carrier sentinel. Media Warframe 2013-09-15 13-20-42-33.jpg|Diamond Wings, Koi Tail, Kubrow Mask. By, SoggyCow. Carrier.jpg|U10 Stats sentipoire.png|With Mech Head Mask, Jet Wings and Koi Tail, by Xodahs Carrier_Emblem_Bug.jpg|Carrier bug with Clan Emblem appearing inside Sentinel. carrier.PNG|Carrier Sentinel with the new Sentinel set carrier.png Hydroid and new Carrier.jpg|U13 with the new Warframe Hydroid and the new cosmetic parts for the carrier. ParaCarrierSkin.png|Para Carrier Skin Sin título 1.jpg|para skin My Sentinel.png|Para Carrier Skin with Para wings. DubstepDillusion|linktext=Para Carrier Skin with Para wings. darthmufincarrier.png|Darthmufin's (superbot34) Carrier Warframe Carrier Sentinel Warframe Beta - Sentinel Összeállítás - Carrier (HD)(HUN) See also * Sentinels * Category:Sentinel Mods de:Carrier Wächter Category:Sentinel Category:更新10 Category:Companion Category:Tenno